


crime and punishment

by prettywellfunded



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded
Summary: for the prompt: Tony is a headmaster of an all-boys school, and Peter is a student with a secret spanking fetish. He gets into trouble on purpose so he can get off on the punishment.





	crime and punishment

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](https://pretty-well-funded.tumblr.com/post/183527716597/power-imbalance-prompt-tony-is-a-headmaster-of-an) ~3 weeks ago in response to the prompt: Tony is a headmaster of an all-boys school, and Peter is a student with a secret spanking fetish. He gets into trouble on purpose so he can get off on the punishment.

Peter Parker is what Tony would have to call a frequent flyer in his office.

Tony remembers the time when that wasn’t the case. Peter was - is - a good kid, actually. Bright, studious, polite, eager to please. Well-regarded by students and faculty alike. 

That was…before. Before Tony accidentally created a monster. One argument that came to blows between Peter and that weaselly kid Flash had given Peter a taste of Tony’s less generous side, and now his days are haunted by a pink-cheeked boy that causes trouble for the express purpose of being paddled til he jizzes in his pants.

Tony realizes, somewhere in the slow descent to madness, that something must be done.

The next day, when Peter’s presence is announced, Tony doesn’t call him in right away. He leaves Peter in the outer office to sweat until Ms. Potts is due for lunch before he waves her off and shows the boy in.

Peter is halfway to assuming the position before Tony can even close the door.

“Take a seat, Mr. Parker, this is going to proceed a little differently.”

Peter’s voice cracks. “Mr. Stark?”

“ _Sit_.”

They both do, and Tony allows himself a moment to reconsider his course of action. If Peter repeats what Tony is about to say, Tony’s entire life is fucked.

But, as Tony’s scrutiny makes Peter blush and avert his eyes, Tony is reminded that Peter is a very good boy. This isn’t going to go that way.

“Mr. Parker, you’ve put me in a very uncomfortable position.”

Peter startles and looks up. “Sir?”

“My job, more than anything else, is to help you be the best student you can be. On occasion, that requires punishing bad behavior. Never rewarding it.”

Peter opens his mouth, closes it, and then tries again. “Sir, I’m not sure what you mean.”

Tony lifts an eyebrow, making Peter flush at the lie even before he says, “Peter, what I _mean_ is that you get off on being spanked.”

The kid definitely wasn’t expecting him to come out and say it - Peter folds in on himself with intense mortification. “Oh God, oh God, oh God….”

Tony plows on. “Needless to say, I won’t keep giving you what you want when you act out. That’s for your own good.”

“Oh God, Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry.”

“You should be,” Tony says. “It’s not nice to involve someone in your kinks without their consent.”

Peter’s self-recriminating mutters abruptly stop. “Um. What?”

“As I was saying, I won’t give you what you want when you act out. However, I could be persuaded to reward good behavior.”

Apparently shocked past his embarrassment, Peter is staring. “Um. _What_?”

“The form of the reward could be anything you want,” Tony continues calmly.

“I’m….” Peter swallows so hard it’s audible across the desk. “I’m having some sort of vivid hallucination.”

“Maybe. Why don’t you explain what you think is happening and I can help you decide whether or not it’s real.”

Peter stares. “I think you’re saying that if I behave, you’re going to…you’ll spank me until I, uh. Until I. Um.”

Tony nods. “If you behave, I’ll reward you in a manner you find…motivating.”

Now they’re staring at each other. 

“Can I - “

“ _Two weeks_ ,” Tony says, because he’s been educating boys long enough to know when they’ll push their luck. “Behave in an exemplary fashion for _two weeks_ , and we can continue this discussion.”

“Two weeks,” Peter breathes. “Okay, yeah, I can…I can do that!”

Tony dismisses Peter quickly after that, without a punishment. 

Honestly, he figures the blue balls are enough.


End file.
